


And I hate the man who does wrong to his wife

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [48]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blanket Permission, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Murder, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Lennie’s abuse doesn’t define her, but she can’t forget it brought her there.Or why Shannon killed her boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

In the end, Shannon saved herself. Not the police. Not a friend. Herself.

It’s the lack of blood that set things off.

She’s in the bathroom, looking for concealer to hide the bruises Lennie left her, and then she sees a box of pads and _can’t remember the last time she had her periods_.

(They have always been irregular. It probably doesn’t mean anything. But there was that time they… And that time… And _that_ time…)

(What if she’s pregnant, what if she brings a _baby_ in this mess, what if Lennie _hurts_ him, no child deserves that, _no one_ does.)

(If no one deserves that, why would she?)

And the thought stays buried in her head as she covers her bruises and goes to work, as she prepares the dinner, as she serves Lennie, as he loses his calm for cause of burnt vegetables, and when he makes to hit her again, she _snaps_.

(She meets Lola while dumping the body in the Hudson, and things get better from there.)

\---

Later, Lola will come to her in her room, and tell her that vigilante people are starting to wear codenames, chosen after catholic saints. Later, Lola will ask her if she wants to take one.

Later, Shannon will read about Saint Monica on internet and claim the name for herself.

(Lennie’s abuse doesn’t define her, but she can’t forget it brought her there.)

(She can’t forget she survived it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnancy test

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, please?


End file.
